Port Sarim Jail
Port Sarim Jail is a top security prison located in Port Sarim, commonly referred to as the worst jail in Gielinor. Before the removal of Shantay passes, players used to be sent to the jail by Shantay if they twice refused to pay his fine of five coins after declaring to be an outlaw, though were able to escape quite easily by picking the lock or teleporting out. The Port Sarim lodestone in particular is only a few steps away from the exit. In Hazeel Cult, if a player takes Ceril Carnillean's side, Butler Jones is sent to Port Sarim Jail at the end of the quest. Personalities .]] Port Sarim Jail is home to many criminals and outlaws, all standing in their cells looking bored, or hopefully rethinking their lives. Mugger Level 22 muggers are found in their cell and are good training for low-levelled mages and rangers. Wormbrain In Dragon Slayer, players need to speak to goblin to obtain the third map piece needed to sail to Crandor. Players have the choice of paying him 10,000 coins for the map piece or killing him and using the Telekinetic Grab spell (level 33 Magic) to get the map piece he drops. Pirate The level 46 Pirate is found in his cell in the jail, waiting faithfully for the moment when he will rule the seas once again. He is roomed with Cap'n Hand, who by telling players that his cellmate isn't much use for a conversation, seeing as he does not have a talk-to option. Black Knight This level 48 Black Knight is identical to his counterparts in the Black Knights' Fortress, yet less fortunate to be found standing in jail. He is good experience for medium-levelled rangers and mages, killing him will not count towards the "It's Nothing Personal" task of the Falador Tasks. After the Black Knights received a graphical update, he remained with the same graphics for some time afterwards, though this was fixed. Thief A man of no honour, this thief is the average level 22 version that can be found on the streets of southern Varrock. Guard "Carefully watching" over the jail is an unattackable Guard. Rick Turpentine The former highwayman and random event, Rick Turpentine, is imprisoned in the jail. He takes jubilation in the death of the mugger he is jailed with. Cap'n Hand The former pirate and random event, Cap'n Hand, is imprisoned in the jail. Prison Pete Formerly in the ScapeRune random event, Prison Pete can now be found in the jail. He has strong fears of being re-abducted by Evil Bob. Trivia *When you talk to Cap'n Hand who's in the jail and choose the option "I'm leaving. Don't go anywhere" he starts to talk about his pirate friend that does not have a 'talk-to' option. *When you kill the Mugger roomed with Rick Turpentine, he'll cheer "Hahaha thanks!" *Cap'n Hand's name is a parody of Cap'n Hook, the pirate villain from Peter Pan. *When you talk to the sleeping jail guard, he will talk in his sleep and will say "Guh....Mwww...Zzzzz...," followed by"mmm donuts" then "mmm big pint of beer. kebab" which is most likely a reference to Homer Simpson. *Even though the prison guard is supposedly asleep, his eyes appear open. *The bald, masked mugger can be seen hitting the walls as if trying to find an escape route. It sometimes happens when he is in the centre of the room, making him look as if he is angry with someone. Category:Locations Category:Port Sarim Category:Buildings